In the art of swimming pools and the method of draining, the most common type of drain is a central drain hole on the bottom portion of the pool which would be similar to a drain in a laboratory or the like, wherein when the drain is open the weight of the water in the pool plus the suction from the pump would force the water through the drain and out to be drained. Due to the enormous amount of water that is present in a pool or even a large hot tub and suction from the pump, the force of the water going down the drain would normally create a suction or even a whirlpool effect, and anyone, in particular, a child swimming in the vicinity may literally be pulled to the bottom of the pool and unable to escape the suction of the drain. This, of course, would lead in the worse case to be drowning of the person if he or she is unable to free themselves from the force of the water.
Due to the various sizes, widths, and shapes of the various types of pool drains, it would be beneficial in the art to have a universal bracket which would be adaptable to the various size pool drains, and would yet serve to eliminate the problem of the suction created by the drain due to the whirlpool effect, and therefore eliminate the possibility of injury or death to a person.